


On the Brink of Sleep

by Lelouch_Ootori_Michaelis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, M/M, Sleepy thoughts, Victor is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelouch_Ootori_Michaelis/pseuds/Lelouch_Ootori_Michaelis
Summary: Now short drabbles about sleepy characters thinking about the world. Open-ended.





	1. Victor/Yuri - The world can wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble. Victor wakes up and reflects on the world, and his relationship with Yuuri. Very open-ended.

A stretch.  
Then a yawn.  
Then a crack of an eye to confirm that yes, they hadn't closed the blinds last night, and now the sun had appeared to punish them, or him, he realized as he looked down. His bed partner was still asleep, even, measured breaths disturbing his stillness.  
God, he could watch him all day, the way his eyelids fluttered from sleep, how he reflexively grasped and released the blanket in his hands that Victor had held so often.  
But for now, the blinding light, and thus the curtains, must be dealt with. He slowly crept out of bed, feeling his simple clothes adjust and shift with his movements. The gentle padding of his steps lead him to the window, then silenced. The world outside was a brilliant white, grey lines hastily carved into it, begging to be heard against their backdrop. The soft curtain rubbed between his fingers.The world outside demanded so much of him and his Yuuri, some things he wasn't able to give, couldn't give, not like this. The world can wait, he decided, plunging the room into darkness.  
With practiced moves, he slid back next to Yuuri, turning to look where he knew Yuuri would be facing. The sound of soft breathing controlled the air, and sometimes he felt the remnants of a soft breath on his face. How lucky he was that Yuuri loved him when no one else could.  
His eyes fluttered shut.


	2. Derek/Stiles - Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles cuddling and thinking over their asexual relationship. I wrote this a while ago very late at night but thought it was good to post this here and continue this drabble series.

Derek and Stiles went on dates, they cuddled, they occasionally kissed. They didn’t have sex. It was an arrangement they had made fairly early in their relationship. Derek was repulsed by sex, even through his past relationships. Stiles was fine with it, he was probably asexual, he admits that Derek is handsome, but Stiles never felt a drive to have sex with anyone. It made for an awkward teen years, but they had made it through, and chose to use this time to just enjoy being around each other, doing things they both felt comfortable with.  
Like now. Derek holds Stiles in his arms, although sometimes he does like when Stiles jetpacks, it’s easier for both of them like this. Clad in their pajamas, for Stiles this meant only his boxers, as a werewolf put off a lot of heat. He had learned this when he woke up in the middle of the night the first time they slept in the same bed, drenched in sweat. Since then, a thin blanket and minimal clothing made for a comfortable sleep.  
The quiet reigned, the air heavy with the satisfaction and comfort they both felt, just enjoying the heat and feel of the other.  
Sex didn’t need to be a big thing, so they didn’t make it.  
As they drifted off, they both thought the same thing.  
Their relationship was perfect.


End file.
